<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait &amp; Sea - Aspetta e spera by RossKL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512789">Wait &amp; Sea - Aspetta e spera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL'>RossKL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Abuse, Captain America!Identity porn, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fish &amp; Chips!AU, I've never been on a cruise, Identity Porn, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, Virgin Steve Rogers, you can probably tell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella in cui Tony e Steve vengono mandati in una missione sotto copertura in una crociera per contattare Hydra. In questa AU, l’esercito ha tenuto segreti la scoperta e lo scongelamento di Captain America, quindi Steve e Tony non si sono mai incontrati prima. Eppure, devono andarci come sposi novelli…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Trumps Hate 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait &amp; Sea - Aspetta e spera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127">Wait &amp; Sea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/pseuds/Lenalena">Lenalena</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traduzione della storia Wait &amp; Sea, autore Lenalena. Tradotta per l'edizione 2019 di Marvel Trumps Hate. Se conoscete l'inglese, vi suggerisco di andare a leggerla in lingua originale perché ci sono molte battute che semplicemente suonano meglio in inglese, perché pensate in lingua lol. Andate a mandare amore (e kudos) all'originale, perché se li merita tutti. Detto ciò, vi auguro buona lettura ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stark…”</p>
<p>“Fury…” Tony imitò il tono esasperato della voce del direttore dello SHIELD. “Sul serio. No. Aspetta, fammi riformulare: Col cazzo! Dai! Non ha alcun senso mandarmi sotto copertura in una missione e lo sai. A meno che tu non <em>voglia</em> che i paparazzi vengano coinvolti. Tra l’altro, il governo ha diverse agenzie finanziate dalle mie tasse che assumono gente qualificata a posta per questo tipo di lavoro!”</p>
<p>“In questo caso, Stark, quelle persone potrebbero assumere l’atteggiamento e il tono adatto, ma non riuscirebbero a capire quello di cui si parla. Porter dovrà negoziare con Hydra lo scambio della sua ricerca sul come ricreare il siero da super soldato. L’uomo che mandiamo dev’essere in grado di far uscire dalla bocca qualcosa in più di mere banalità sull’argomento.”</p>
<p>“Non mi occupo di biologia. Quella roba ha a che fare col muco.” Tony fece finta di studiare il suo cellulare.</p>
<p>“Sei un cazzo di genio, o cosa? Se ti diamo le note e le pubblicazioni di questo tizio, sono sicuro che saresti in grado di sparare cazzate migliori e più convincenti di qualsiasi spia manderemmo.”</p>
<p>Su questo aveva ragione, ma ciò non significava che Tony era pronto ad ammetterlo. Cliccando sullo schermo in modo aggressivo, offrì:</p>
<p>“Manda Bruce. È un dottore e la sua faccia non è sui tabloid.”</p>
<p>“L’incontro è su una nave da crociera in mezzo al Mediterraneo, Stark. Saresti sorpreso nel sapere quanto sono fragili quel tipo di barche, anche delle grosse figlie di puttana come quelle. Un buco ben piazzato e cola tutto a picco. Sono sicuro che hai visto Titanic? In confronto ad Hulk, quegli iceberg sono piuttosto calmi e pacifici, sai com’è. Siccome stiamo trattando con Hydra, le opportunità che Banner si agiti non sono un rischio che sono disposto a correre.”</p>
<p>Tony sospirò pesantemente, perché quell’argomentazione era sempre effettiva. Voleva dire capitolare. Lo sapeva lui, lo sapeva Fury, e a giudicare dal minuscolo sorrisetto che aveva, lo stronzo si stava godendo lo spettacolo.</p>
<p>“Okay, solo per il gusto della discussione, chi è questo Porter e qual è il suo ruolo con Hydra?”</p>
<p>“Ci stavo arrivando prima che mi interrompessi così maleducatamente…” Tony rese palese il suo Vaffanculo nell’espressione del viso. Ci fu un colpo alla porta dell’ufficio. Maria Hill aprì e fece entrare uno dei campioni più belli di perfezione maschile che Tony avesse mai visto in tenuta da combattimento. Fisico scolpito, biondo, bello in modo classico e di molto superiore al metro e ottanta. Carne di Manzo Ariano. Tony non aveva un fetish per i soldati, ma ehi, ovviamente si dovrebbe tenere una mentalità aperta, quando si tratta di ottenerne di nuovi.</p>
<p>“Il Capitano Rogers è qui per vederla, Signore.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, Hill. Eccellente. Proprio in tempo. Entri, capitano. Così dovrò spiegare i dettagli solo una volta. Capitano Rogers, questo è Tony Stark, il suo partner in quest’impresa. Stark, saluta Steve Rogers.”</p>
<p>“Ti hanno allevato in un laboratorio?” disse Tony d’impulso. La faccia impassibile del capitano divenne ancora più piatta. “Signore.” Il capitano Rogers aveva evidentemente deciso che non cagare Tony era la soluzione migliore, e si rivolse a Fury. Non per forza una cattiva decisione, anche se supponeva che alla fine sarebbe potuta diventare noiosa. A questo però avrebbe potuto rimediare, dato abbastanza tempo.</p>
<p>“Stark, comportati bene. Cerca di non antagonizzarti il tuo partner prima ancora di iniziare. Rogers, prego, si sieda.”</p>
<p>Rogers piegò i suoi arti deliziosi su una delle sedie notoriamente scomode dell’ufficio di Fury, sedie che Tony credeva avesse scelto di proposito per fermare i suoi sottoposti dal fare troppe domande. Lasciò una sedia vuota tra lui e Tony. A quanto pare non si stava preparando a saltare addosso a Tony. Peccato. Scese il silenzio mentre Fury studiava entrambi gli uomini come se stesse scorrendo una checklist mentale.</p>
<p>“Partner?” Tony imbeccò, rendendo palesi i suoi dubbi. “Perché mi serve un partner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Questo è quanto.” Fury si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia infinitamente più comoda, stringendo le dita. “Questa mattina abbiamo arrestato Corbin e Del Porter, prima che si preparassero a partire per Marsiglia, dove dopodomani avrebbero dovuto prendere la nave da crociera <em>Regina del Nilo</em>. La ricerca sul come ricreare il siero del super soldato di Corbin Porter sembra correntemente essere nella fase di sperimentazione sugli animali, e chiaramente sia l’esercito che lo SHIELD sono interessati ai risultati. Che stanno arrivando lentamente. Ovviamente, i buoni non sono gli unici interessati. Ci siamo iniziati ad insospettire quando Porter, che è un po’ un esibizionista della scienza, all’improvviso ha smesso di vantarsi dei risultati preliminari. Questo potrebbe significare che gli ultimi risultati sono deludenti, certo, ma poi è successo che abbiamo notato che Corbin e Del hanno prenotato una piccola crociera di lusso. L’intelligence è quasi sicura che la crociera è stata prenotata per loro da Hydra, e che sono stati preparati degli appuntamenti su misura per loro, a bordo. Abbiamo bisogno di sapere cosa sappia Hydra, cosa intendano fare e come la ricerca di Porter c’entri con i loro piani. Abbiamo bisogno di voi due per prendere il posto di quegli uomini. Non crediamo che loro abbiano mai avuto alcun tipo di contatto faccia a faccia con Hydra, e abbiamo i nostri uomini migliori nella sorveglianza, per cui l’avremmo saputo. Come ho spiegato a Stark prima che lei arrivasse, capitano Rogers,” Fury si girà a guardare il semidio biondo, “Abbiamo bisogno di persone che assomiglino alla descrizione di quei due uomini, che abbiano un’alta autorizzazione di sicurezza e che riescano a convincere Hydra che sanno di cosa stanno parlando. È un colpo di fortuna, davvero, che abbiamo voi due che rispondete a questi requisiti e che entrambi siate disponibili con poco preavviso.”</p>
<p>Tony stava per obiettare che doveva andare ad un’importante riunione del consiglio di amministrazione di Stark Industries e che Pepper si sarebbe arrabbiata, ma capì che la reazione ottenuta sarebbe stata lo scherno. E a ragione, dal momento in cui non partecipava quasi mai a quelle cose.</p>
<p>“Io stavo per andare in missione,” aggiunse Rogers, e sembrava disturbato più che sollevato. I militari erano strani.</p>
<p>“Il suo Paese ha bisogno di lei su questa crociera adesso, capitano.” Fury riuscì a dirlo con una faccia seria, il che mostrò a Tony quanto Fury non usava i suoi sforzi migliori con lui, perché non si preoccupava mai di nascondere per bene il suo gongolare quando ordinava Tony a destra e a sinistra. “I suoi superiori ci hanno assicurato che lei è l’uomo migliore per questo lavoro, e io credo che potremmo trasformarla in un Del Porter credibile.” Aprì una foto sullo schermo del monitor e Tony batté le palpebre un paio di volte e deglutì a fatica. Del era forse un paio di centimetri più basso del Capitano Biondo e Scolpito, ma le loro corporature erano simili. Qui però erano le differenze che saltavano all’occhio. A differenza dell’uomo misurato accanto a lui, la cui presenza solenne generava un’aura di controllo che emanava rispetto, Del era un finto biondo, con una finta abbronzatura, completamente depilato e palesemente vittima della moda. E palesemente un enorme frocio.</p>
<p>Diede un’occhiata al soldato perfetto accanto a lui e soffocò uno sbuffo agli occhi spalancati e alla sua espressione scioccata sul volto precedentemente impassibile. “Il suo Paese ha bisogno che lei spenda un lungo e doloroso giorno alla spa, Capitan Manzo,” riuscì a dire prima di non riuscire più a trattenere una risata. Fury gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e Rogers si degnò finalmente di guardarlo. Graziò Tony con un volto corrucciato.</p>
<p>“Sta zitto, Stark.” Sembrava una minaccia. “Ecco, lascia che ti mostri Corbin.” La foto successiva proiettata sul monitor assomigliava in modo sbalorditivo al tizio negli innumerevoli meme che erano comparsi sugli schermi di Tony quando la mancanza di sonno e di nutrimento gli aveva fatto credere che il multitasking associato ai social media fosse una cosa buona.</p>
<p>“Seriamente? Dovrei essere L’Uomo Più Interessante al Mondo?”</p>
<p>“Non mi spingerei così oltre,” Fury offrì dopo una pausa, chiaramente interdetto da ciò che immaginava fosse un non-sequitur. Lo sguardo di Rogers era totalmente piatto.</p>
<p>Tony si spaparanzò visibilmente nella sedia e roteò gli occhi. “Sul serio, dovreste espandere i vostri orizzonti cibernetici. Fatemi sapere quando sarete pronti a lasciare MySpace, possiamo aprire un gruppo di supporto per voi.”</p>
<p>“Grazie per l’input, Stark. Quindi, sì. Andrete entrambi ad una spa. Capitano Rogers, lei si tingerà i capelli, si farà la ceretta in tutto il corpo, una manicure, una pedicure ed un’abbronzatura a spray. Mi è stato detto che i tatuaggi sul culo possono essere fatti in modo che resistano almeno una settimana.” Tony istruì brevemente Jarvis di creare un meme con l’uomo della birra Dos Equis che dica <em>Non faccio sempre quel che vuole Fury, ma quando lo faccio, faccio in modo che se ne penta</em> e poi di impostarlo come sfondo sul cellulare di Fury. “Stark farà una manicure, pedicure, una permanente, gli tingeremo i capelli e la barba di grigio, e si farà i buchi alle orecchie per gli orecchini.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Whoa! Whoa!” Tony si tirò su. “Di grigio? Veramente? Niente grigio! Niente. Grigio. Porter ha deciso oggi di tingersi i capelli di color castano per la sua vacanzina. Sembra proprio il tipo.”</p>
<p>“Oppure, potremmo semplicemente togliere la tinta marrone dai tuoi, Stark, e lasciarti tornare al tuo brizzolato naturale. Se Porter è abbastanza uomo da invecchiare con dignità, sono sicuro che anche tu puoi tirar fuori le palle.”</p>
<p>“Ciao, fottiti molto, io <em>non ho</em> i capelli grigi, Signor Me Li Raso Così Non Si Vede. Si dà il caso che i miei geni siano superiori in tutti i sensi. Cervello, bellezza, e una chioma di capelli <em>non</em> grigi.”</p>
<p>Fu il turno di Fury di roteare gli occhi. “Bel tentativo, Stark. Le signore alla spa avranno già ricevuto le istruzioni. Se fai loro del male, o cerchi di corromperle, ti mando la Vedova Nera. Chiaro?” Tony chiuse la bocca in modo saggio, e apparentemente il Capitano Rogers era ancora esterrefatto dalla favolosità di Del Porter.</p>
<p>“Bene. Se questo è quanto, fareste meglio ad andare. Vi manderemo i file così che li leggiate mentre la tinta attacca, e ci incontreremo la mattina prima del vostro volo.”</p>
<p>“Aspetta,” disse Tony,” Questi signori non sembra che siano imparentati in alcun modo. Per prima cosa, Corbin è almeno venti anni più grande di Del. Hanno madri diverse?”</p>
<p>“Certo che non sono imparentati.” L’occhio di Fury stava fottutamente scintillando. “Non avevo menzionato che è una crociera per coppie? Del e Corbin sono sposati. Da tre mesi, dopo una storia d’amore travolgente. Sono sposi novelli che stanno andando in luna di miele. Adesso, andate.” Fece un gesto di sciò con la mano.</p>
<p>Beh, merda. Questo sarebbe stato estremamente imbarazzante. Nello scenario <em>buono</em>.</p>
<p>Tony si aspettava che Rogers facesse il saluto e andasse a sacrificare i suoi bei capelli e le miglia di pelle color panna per la Libertà e il Sogno Americano, ma l’uomo parlò alzandosi in piedi.</p>
<p>“Signore, se Del Porter è lì solo come…” Esitò.</p>
<p>“Bella statuina,” Tony offrì utilmente, con lo guardo lascivo più piccolo possibile.</p>
<p>“Sì… Quello. Se è lì solo a mo’ di decorazione e non sarà presente agli incontri, non può mandare qualcuno che sarebbe più efficiente a… fare quello?” Gesticolò impotente alla figura di Del Porter con uno sguardo di quieta disperazione sul suo volto. Tony si sentì un po’ dispiaciuto per lui, anche se era chiaramente una persona piatta e ingiustamente stupenda. È solo che sembrava veramente, veramente a disagio e veramente, veramente sincero. E a Fury non fregava un cazzo.</p>
<p>“Capitano Rogers, non è una mia decisione. Lei può presentare la questione ai suoi superiori, certamente, ma credo che non farebbe una bella figura nei suoi registri.” Rogers serrò il viso e non fece nemmeno il saluto quando lasciò la stanza. Tony si appoggiò allo schienale e guardò di sbieco Fury.</p>
<p>“Perché <em>cazzo</em> i pezzi grossi hanno mandato Capitan Culo-Stretto per questo lavoro? È chiaramente inorridito da tutto ciò e farà saltare la copertura e fuggirà non appena dovrà tenermi la mano. Non possono proprio non avere abbastanza uomini alti e muscolosi, che sarebbero più adatti per questa missione. Cacchio, probabilmente ne hanno anche una dozzina gay. Questo ha su scritto ‘disastro’ ovunque, Nick.”</p>
<p>“È una questione di autorizzazione di sicurezza. Apparentemente lui è l’unico con un’autorizzazione abbastanza alta che possa calarsi nella parte.”</p>
<p>“Anche questo è strano. Come può qualcuno con meno di 30 anni e con un rango basso come quello di capitano possedere un’autorizzazione di sicurezza stratosferica?”</p>
<p>“È una bella domanda, ma non una a cui gli uomini in uniforme mi hanno risposto. Io ho i miei sospetti, ma fammi sapere cosa ne pensi quando lo conoscerai più <em>intimamente</em>.” Il figlio di puttana mosse l’unico sopracciglio visibile. Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo in risposta. Fece un’imitazione approssimativa del saluto che Rogers aveva omesso e borbottò, “Aspetta e spera, amico.” Poi andò via.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>